La La (translation)
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: [english ver.] - What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? 'Cause you know, I la, la, la, lied.


Well hi there people ! :) Ahum, like it's already said in the resume : this is a translation. My first one, precisely, so also my entrance in the english community, hope you'll like the story! (and like meeeh /paf)

Aaaaall thanks to my bêta-translator : Indochine (without her, I was going to publish a... well no, i wouldn't dare to publish a single word XDD)

Credit goes to Gora and GoHand. ( I could credit their yaoi allusion as well...)

Oh, yes. This fic is inspired from a song : Lala - The Cab.

(see? This note isn't corrected, so I can wish you good lecture with all my heart (and all my grammar's errors too, isn't it cute?))

ENJOOOY. :heart:

* * *

_ "Don't' you want to do it in the bathroom instead ?"

Fushimi Saruhiko, tall, dark and handsome, current member of the scepter4, made a slight amused smirk, because of the connotation of the sentence.

_ "Nah, the couch."

Yata Misaki, small red haired guy, desirable ass and curent member of the Howling Flame limped innocently to the couch, without picking up the perverted meaning of his... friend's phrase - he even worsened it up without realizing. This brought a reaction to the corner of his - old- comrade's lips. And, well, let's just say that an armistice had recently pointed its rays throught their dark conflict.

The ginger sat, not very sure of himself. Then he stared at the "monkey", as he liked to call him, frowning just like always.

_ "Let's just finish it, Saruhiko."

As for the always-bored-gaze of his interlocutor, it just flashed up with a ludic glow when he crouched in front of Misaki, at the foot of the couch.

_ "... you just smiled now, didn't you, bastard ?"

_ "Me ? I didn't..."

The skateboarder, suspicious, sank on his couch, ready to retort in case.

_ "Y'know what ? I'll just do it on my own."

He growled then turned to the first aid kit that he had brought with him. Saruhiko sighed ;

_ "Misaki-"

One dark glance later...

_ "... I know that you can heal yourself alone, but it would be a good start for our ... reconciliation? - he sighed again - if you would let me take care of your wound, don't you think ?"

After a slight hesitation, the Red eventually gave up. In fact, Saru had supported him against his shoulder through the long way home - even if his company pissed him off more than anything else. And... yes, there was something else that bothered him, but he just preferred not to think about it right now ...

_ "...Hn."

He released his leg and put the soles of his feet against the ground, his ankle was swollen and the beginning of a bruise could be seen : ankle twist.

Saruhiko pulled the kit and drew an anti-inflammatory ointment.

_ "Woh, woh, wait, no need of this! I'm fine, really..."

_ "Of course you are."

Saruhiko was so tired of his stubborness that he decided not to waste time trying to convince him again, especially if he had to stop every single fucking time.

_ "It won't hurt, Misaki..."

He says to him, looking annoyed. A look which the red headed disliked so much that he didn't even pay attention to his name added at the end. He grows angry, furrowed further more his brows.

_ "It's not that, you idiot! I just don't want to ...-gnh, I'm ... allergic to this stuff! okay? It itches and all and-"

_ "And ?"

_ "Well... you get it! Right? No need for a drawing."

_ "I don't get it."

_ "Damn! I'm telling you that it isn't worth it! Just put this fucking bandage so we can get it over with!"

The Blue one wondered about his friend strange behavior. Why such a tension in his shoulders, furthermore with a lie, if he was only going to put the ointment on his ankle and...? oh.

He thought he understood.

Fushimi made his most unbearable smile, looked at him with the best disdainful glance of his repertory, and then spoke :

_ "Aren't you too delicate."

_ "WHAT ?!"

And then he tried to kick with his good foot the face of this idiot. Gesture anticipated by the brown one, who blocked his foot in a position... rather compromising. The same ankle was grabbed and moved by the hand of Saru onto the top of his own shoulder.

_ "Let go of me, stupid Monkey!"

And this didn't include the light flush of Yata's cheeks... for what reason, exactly? Nervosity? Wondered Fushimi while he stared intensely at him ... before smiling.

Unfortunately for the skater, the scepter liked what he saw.

_ "Stop wiggling, Misaki..."

He was struggling like a beautiful devil, yes! He even wedged his other foot - injured- against the plexus of Saruhiko, still trying to get rid of his grip, while pulling a lovely upset face - from the point of view of the bespectacled young man.

_ "... still as energetic as ever, eh? It's rather frustrating to see you wasting your energy for nothing productive ..."

His comment set Yata off for a moment, bringing down his free leg.

_ "Tch, the way that I spend my energy does NOT concern you!"

Who did he think he was?! He didn't understand the meaning of his sentence, but since it was the monkey who said it, it could only be offensive in every way!

_ "I just want to try something." ; the scepter stared at him, then he let go of his leg.

He was surprised that Saruko listened to him for once. And he was suspicious as well, but he decided to accord him permission in an audible growl,

_ "I swear if you try anything..." threatened him.

_ "How could I ?..."

He raised his gaze to him, then takes his injured ankle delicately, hoisting it in the air as he keeps talking :

_ "I thought we were the trust thing, Misaki..."

And he chose well his gaze at this moment, because it touched the Homra vanguard's heart. How did he manage to affect him anyway? To make him feel guilty? It was true that they had a long talk about it, about his "betrayal". Misaki discovered that it was mainly his own fault, even if he wouldn't admit it in front of the brown haired young man...

So he winced, then turned away his chin, in a defensive way.

_ "Next time you try to make me feel guilty, don't add my name as well 'cause I assure you that-aah!"

The moan was so gorgeous that Saruhiko anticipated a mini-heart smiley to pop-up from Misaki's mouth - at least, it was the vision from behind his glasses.

_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

The "do" was actually a kiss given on his ankle by Saruhiko. The response was immediate: a knee-hit under his chin. A painful response for his tongue as well- that he just bit- but, for the brown boy, it was certainly worth it. Satisfied, he replied while massaging the pain on his chin:

_ "I knew it, you're still terribly sensitive of the ankle... Mi-sa-ki~"

If we looked closer, we would notice an annoying grin through the fingers against his mouth, a grin so annoying that Yata could swear that the monkey was the one who invented it.

Yata, who was already embarrassed because of his screa-like cry, grimaced nervously. Too much tension killed the tension. He shivered, very tense, before growling with a very low voice :

_ "Saruhiko..."

The aforementioned Saruhiko was checking mechanically his fingers, searching for blood or anything else (but there wasn't any), and thus without taking off his attention from the red fury - who was maybe preparing to go for his throat - with his hands - in a not-so-pacific attempt, but ...nothing happened. Misaki seemed to have repressed his anger? ... Oh my, that was definitely worse.

_ "Misaki ?..."

He removed out his fingers, with the fear of being ignored by his Misaki ... but the object of his thoughts didn't seem to answer. He just took ointment tube and began to apply it to himself.

_ "..."

... Oh well, if he wanted to play _this_ game.

Saru sat with ease on the ground, one knee straightened without taking his eyes off of the ginger. His gaze was becoming heavier and heavier. To the point where, under stress, the nerves on his hands stood out.

Yes, he was uneasy. And Saruhiko liked it, when he put Misaki uneasy.

He turned to take the bandage, keeping his supposed indifferent attitude. But against all expectations... he finally exploded,.

_ "NOW, what's your problem?! You've been staring at me since a hell lot of time and-..."

Silence.

_ "...and? Were you expecting me to interrupt you?"

Were you hoping from me to I interrupt you?

_ "N-No!...gnh...I was about to-"

_ "I love you."

_" See! You ar-... eh?... w-what did you say ?..." He was out of breath as he released the held in his hands - the gauze bandage.

_ "I love you."

_ "...I heard it..."

Stress to panic, Misaki's face became epic when he realized Saruhiko's words. Epic red.

_ "I love you."

_ "... I heard it, dammit!"

Still in panic, but acting like an idiot was the least of his worries at the moment. He felt ... breathless, on the verge of tears and ...

Desire.

Such chaste words had manage to excite him... how? He was terribly lost, and therefore had no time to linger over this question- even if, deep in his heart, he knew the answer. It was only hidden like hell under a pile of other feelings which he couldn't assign names to.

A cocktail of discomfort, please.

His troubled and undressed gaze sought for an escape, so he rested it elsewhere... on the gauze - which had fallen and now was spreading over the floor two meters away.

_ "A-Ah ... fallen... I'm gonna-"

I'm-gonna-stumble-over-you-like-a-fucking-idiot, instead. But Saruhiko received him against his chest. This simple contact had shocked and tensed the Homra. As for the brown haired ... he was a little too quiet, wasn't he?

To tell the truth, he was astonished. He never thought that his friend would react this way. He just wanted ...

He just wanted to tease him.

Strangely enough, Misaki didn't get up in a mad rush. And this wasn't displeasing Saruhiko, oh no, quite the contrary. The latter worried less and less about how to explain this blunder to his friend, and began to consider a perspective where he could possibly delay ...the rectification?

Oh well, the words he had dropped kinda followed his true feelings... isn't it? Misaki was obsessing him, no need to deny it.

But the more time was passing by while he hold him in his arm, the more... the more he feared the "demystification process".

He gently slid his fingers already down his back, under the sweater, earning a shiver that seemed to encourage him pursing his selfish folly.

_ "Saru..."

The whisper died in his ear, silencing his heart as well for just a moment.

And his hand, which froze in the meantime, resumed its ascension more frankly. His lips rested against the offered neck, picking up his scent on his tongue. A scent so intoxicating that it just gave him the want to bite the temptress skin. And a moan later, he felt Misaki's fingers twitched against his shirt, pushing him away a bit. He was obviously more insecure, but Saru strangely didn't insist.

For now.

_ "Let's deal with your twisted ankle."

_ "...eh?... A-ah, I got it."

Saruhiko didn't know if it was a good thing to see the redheaded in this state? He seemed drained of all vitality. In fact, it excited him to see the awful effect that he has over him.

However, Yata realized his behavior when he parted from him - like sober once at a respectable distance. Puzzled, he blushed then went to gather the bandage.

_ "I'll take care."

He grumbled, as if he was catching up with his "bad mood". Then he began to wrap the bandage "very carefully" (ironic) apparently wanting to focus in this task as if his life depended on it.

Fushimi approached him and took away what occupied his hands ;

_ "H-hey!"

_ "'don't have another bandage ?" he said, as he began to search in the kit.

_ "Ah... hm, 'don't know..." he watched him, sheepishly.

_ "Let me do it, okay?" The pale boy brandished a new roll.

_ "No." he growled, well decided this time, as he picked up the roll and brought back his leg against him - by wedging the foot on one end of the couch.

The scepter sighed while leaning against the seat of the sofa, next to Misaki. His eyes quickly lost his themselves on this pretty leg just right under his nose...

_ "Misaki..."

It made him tense - not change- as he got rid of the plastic bag.

_ "You really don't want me to take care of it?..."

_ "So you can repeat the same thing?" he scoffed.

Oh, the skater's mordant attitude seemed to me back. If not, he was pretending well.

_ "Yes."

_ "..."

At least, it had the merit of being clear, this time.

_ "I don't want to."

_ "Why not?"

It was annoying - rather embarrassing, but he didn't dare turning his gaze to him.

_ "Stop playing fool, Saruhiko..."

The "monkey" froze at this sentence. He thought that Misaki had unmasked his intentions, that he knew about his so-called feelings... and this freaked the hell out of him. But in the end, he realized that there was nothing that Yata had found (he just wanted him to stop teasing).

It reminded him that he was sinking into a mess where he might lose his friend. Lose this link which had made him sweat blood and water to retrieve it, or at least, to retrieve the pieces... wasn't it to late, anyway?

_ "Hey, Saru."

The bespectacled returned from his thoughts.

_ "Stop sulking and take this" ; he gave him the bandage.

Fushimi looked at the object, then at his friend - who managed to maintain eye contact. Did he make him guilty without realizing ? Maybe he thought that he "owed" him a response, after all...oh.

Silently, he took the gauze and choose a better position as well - in front of the redheaded. He planted his gaze in his eyes a moment, before beginning to bandage his foot.

However, the temptation was so strong that he gave in without resisting.

Fushimi captured a shiver against his lips, as a kiss landed again on the ankle. The homra remained silent, he didn't even complain - perhaps he had prepared himself ?

As for Saru, he began to enjoy too much the possibility of touching him more freely. A freedom that he had obtained when he had uttered those three magic words. Oh, if he had knew...

Remorseless, he kissed him again, then moved his lips gently along his leg.

However, the sound of a stifled... yelp? made him stop. As he raised his nose, he came across a tomato- no, a Yatatomato who was firmly maintaining his hand against his mouth- probably to extinguish any other unwanted noise that would pass through his lips.

_ "Misaki?.."

_ "...shut up."

... adorable.

_ "Let me know if you want me to stop.." ; he articulated slowly while releasing the bandage.

His hand went lasciviously up the leg, brushing the skin in a chaste caress - yet terribly connotative.

_ "... stop it, then..." he blurted, and failed to restrain his sigh, as well as his blush.

_ "Why do you want me to stop ?..."

Because, no, he didn't stop. Saruhikio's touch arrived at the knee, and, stealthily, continued to slide his hand down under the hem of the short - ample short, of course.

_ "Tch, you're not going to stop then-nnh!..."

He rested his hand against his friend's, which was under the tissue of his shorts, almost at his thigh.

_ "Yet, you don't seem to resent it..."

_ "Take off your fucking hand of me. Now."

The growl wasn't panicked this time. It was heavy, rocking in bass vibration while he was squeezing his nails against the hand under his clothes. The blue-eyed glared at him... and silently took off his hand.

He saw fear.

The small scissors in the package were useful for cutting the rest of the bandage. After that, he tied it manually against the ankle -ignoring his shaking leg as well.

Then he straightened up, put on his jacket and left in silence the apartment with no more look.

Once the last door closed, he crouched juste here.

Damn, he was hard.

The simple view of an apprehensive Misaki... –yes, this glimmer of fear in his eyes made him hard as rock. By thinking of it, the latter had probably noticed the lump between his legs when he got up but ... nevermind: he had a bigger problem to deal with now.

He went away, as bored and excited as ever.

* * *

I haven't even wrote the second chapter yet (in french), so its translaion can wait... for a moment D:  
(the second chap' must contain a lemon, for sure!)


End file.
